This relates generally to apparatus with processor-based devices.
Television may be provided over the Internet or from a broadcast source. Generally, the television program amounts to a digital video stream. The stream may be made up of a series of video frames.
Conventionally, the video stream is received by a receiving device which then processes the video for display. This video processing may include decompression and decoding. It may also include decryption of encrypted video.
In many cases, the television receiver includes computing capabilities. For example, a processor-based television receiver may include a set top box or other consumer electronic device with processing power. Thus, the same video receiver may be responsible for providing other services to the user.